


29cm

by Takophin



Series: Tenipuri Shipping Weeks [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cap Pair Week 2016, Fluff, M/M, with Kikumaru and Mukahi as extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takophin/pseuds/Takophin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Echizen so insistent on learning to jump higher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	29cm

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted for this challenge: http://tenipurishippingweeks.tumblr.com/  
> Cap Pair Week day 1 prompt: Height

"Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Nyaa?"

"Teach me how to jump very high."

Since then, the smaller brat demanded Kikumaru to come early to school everyday and help him practice. Kikumaru did not really understand why Echizen would need his acrobatic skills when his own play style was way above Kikumaru's and he refused to tell him no matter how hard Kikumaru tried.

By the time Kikumaru reached school (which was already an hour earlier than his usual time- five minutes before bell rang), Echizen was already in the court practicing his jump. Kikumaru yawned, wondering why he was there. After the first session, his job was down to pointing out Echizen's forms to maximize his spring power. Otherwise, the younger boy was more than capable of executing the practices himself.

Kikumaru had to admit the boy's a genius though. One week in and Kikumaru could see him jumping considerably higher than before as he entered the court. Echizen noted Kikumaru's arrival, interestingly not with his usual curt nod. He landed firmly on the ground and stood there for a second.

Then he dashed towards Kikumaru at full speed.

"NYAA?!" Kikumary had no time to react as Echizen leaped to Kikumaru's height and pushed him down with one hand. Kikumaru could feel himself falling through the air and his back hit the ground with Echizen on top of him, one hand on Kikumaru's chest and his legs on each side of Kikumaru's torso.

Blush crept up Kikumaru's face. Echizen was staring intently into Kikumaru's eyes. Only the sound of breathing could be heard.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen remarked and got up off his senpai.

"Nyaa?" Kikumaru sat up immediately. By then, Echizen was already on his way out of the court. "Where are you going?" Kikumaru asked.

"To find Hyoutei's Mukahi Gakuto." Echizen answered without turning his back.

Kikumaru promptly sprang up to his feet. "WHAT?" Kikumaru demanded angrily.

"Don't deny it, senpai. He jumps higher than you." Echizen turned his head towards his senpai and shrugged.

"No he doesn't!" Kikumaru defended. To prove it, he bent his knees and lunged vertically as high as he could. He even added a backward somersault before landing perfectly on his two feet just to prove his point.

"How bout that, Ochibi?" Kikumaru boasted proudly.

Echizen was already gone.

* * *

 

"You want me to teach you?" Mukahi raised an eyebrow at this boy that was disturbing his morning practice.

"You jump higher than Kikumaru-senpai." Echizen stated simply because it was the truth. Mukahi, however, gladly ate it up as a compliment.

Mukahi grinned and patted Echizen's shoulder. "Glad to see someone acknowledging my prowess."

He boasted loudly.

"I won't tell you my secret though." Mukahi suddenly changed to a serious tone.

Echizen groaned. "I'm not trying to figure out your secret or anything. I just need to jump higher."

"High jump is _my_ specialty." Mukahi pointed out.

Echizen rolled his eyes. That's precisely why he was here. "Then teach me to jump the second highest."

Mukahi's eyes lit up at the rephrased request. "You should have said that you want to be my student!" Mukahi reasoned with a proud grin. Echizen smirked, congratulating himself for playing his cards well.

Thus Echizen found himself visiting Hyoutei every week to practice with the red head. Mukahi's training regiment was more stringent than Kikumaru's. That on top of Hyoutei's ridiculously advanced gym allowed Echizen to improve leaps and bounds in just two weeks.

Though as much as Echizen had convinced Mukahi to teach him, he still held reservation about keeping high jump as _his_ specialty. Before they end each and every session, Mukahi would challenge Echizen to a jumping duel, knowing full well that he would win and boastingly told him ' I'm still number one at high jump, remember that!'

If Echizen could defeat Mukahi with only two weeks of training, he vowed to leave his beloved tennis and become a high jump athlete.

It was another end of their training session and Echizen was standing face to face with Mukahi, preparing for the obviously one-sided face off.

"Ready?" Mukahi asked with a smirk.

"How high can you jump again?" Echizen asked.

"Maximum thirty cm."

"And your height?"

"158. Are we playing twenty questions?" Mukahi was growing annoyed.

Echizen took the numbers into his head and calculated. He nodded, satisfied with the result. He just had to prove it. "Okay Mukahi-senpai, let's jump."

"Alright." Mukahi began counting. "Three, two, one, jump!"

Both of them jumped vertically up. Just as Mukahi reached his peak, Echizen extended his hand outward, grabbed Mukahi's shirt, and pulled the senior towards him. Of course the extra weight tipped Echizen off balance and they both collapsed on the ground. Mukahi was sprawled on top of the shorter boy and his lips was a centimeter away from Echizen's forehead. Mukahi instantly sprung up as fast as if he had been lying on top of hot coal instead.

"What did you just do brat?!" Mukahi sputtered angrily. Echizen ignored the raging redhead and smirked. He slowly pulled himself to a standing position, patting the dusts off his uniform.

Echizen was satisfied. This would be their last training session.

"Thanks for the help." Echizen tipped his cap in acknowledgement. He did not bother trying to appease the flustered senior. He needed to demonstrate his new ability asap.

* * *

 

"What is it, Echizen?"

The morning school bell had rung and Sanada had just finished changing out from his tennis uniform to his full school uniform. Right after he had locked the clubroom's door, he found the shorter boy standing before him. "Unless it's urgent, you should be in school right now. Slacking off is inexcusable."

Echizen smirked. Typical of him. "Don't dodge." Was all the warning Echizen gave. Bending his knee to a certain angle, he gathered all his power and flexed his muscle, leaping towards the significantly taller man with all his strength.

Sanada had heard the warning, and he trusted Echizen enough to control his urge to instinctively swat the incoming boy away. Jumping really high such that they were almost face to face, Echizen wrapped his arms around Sanada's shoulder, the added weight forced Sanada to back against the door for support and locked his lips with Sanada's.

Surprise melted into desire, Sanada returned the kiss with greater fervor, one hand holding Echizen's head and the other wrapped around his torso. Echizen locked his legs around Sanada and continued this passionate exchange, leaving both breathless by the end.

Sanada looked at the younger boy on his arm. Echizen was blushing, his breath slightly labored. The other boy was staring deep into his eyes, his now plump lips slightly agape. "How about that?" Echizen taunted, his soft lips forming his usual smirk.

"Did you come here just for that?" Sanada asked between catching his breath, his face colored a faint shade of pink.

"You _squatted down_ last time you want to do it." Echizen grumbled.

"I would not need to squat down have you been disciplined enough to drink your milk." Sanada replied, serious as always. Echizen rolled his eyes.

"From now on, we'll do it this way. _My_ way." Just to prove his point, Echizen smashed his lips against Sanada's once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay the first time I have my characters kiss!
> 
> This is the height of the characters mentioned in this story:  
> Sanada: 180cm  
> Echizen: 151cm  
> Mukahi: 158cm  
> Kikumaru: 171cm  
> So…surely you can guess where the 29cm come from?
> 
> About the pair: I probably should not speak much about this lest I make the story less romantic with my ramblings XD  
> But I can say that the Pair Puri 8 with the cinderella incident is adorable :D


End file.
